Many industries rely on the accurate inventory and dispensing of secure items. For example, in a hospital setting, it is of paramount importance that patients be given the correct medications in the correct doses. In addition, it is legally required that controlled substances be secured and accurately tracked, and it is also important that inventories of medications and supplies be tracked so that proper business controls can be implemented.
Different medications may have different storage requirements. For example, some medications or supplies may require refrigeration, while others do not. Items requiring refrigeration may present special difficulties, as they are typically simply stored in a refrigerator. Even though the refrigerator may be locked, once the refrigerator is accessed, all items in the refrigerator are accessible and subject to mistaken retrieval, diversion, or other problems.